Runs In Our Blood
by Melody1994
Summary: A story of kids that have to save a world they never herd of before. With the help of some new friends they learn anything is posible. i suck at summarys but please r&r i dont own digimon.
1. Charictors

Characters

Sadie - 16

Hugari - 16

Venice – 16

Sandy- 14

Kati - 14

Cornelius – 14

Taro- 12

Maya - 12

Cami - 12

Van – 12

Viviana – 12

J.T – 12

Kai - 12

Raleigh - 12

Kenji –12

Jana - 7

Anna – 7

Akemi - 7

Hugari - 7

Familys

Tk, Kari, J.T, Janna

Matt, Mimi, Kati, Kai

Ken, Youlie, Sadie , Raleigh, Hugari

Tai, Sora, Sandy, Taro

Cody, Coina, Maya, Akemi, Anna

Joe, Zan, Hugari, Zane

Izzy, Cal, Venice, Cami

Willis, Maria, Cornelius, Viviana


	2. Taken

Maya sat up in bed sweat running down her face and soaking her face, she tucked her bangs that had fallen in her face behind her hair and pulled her knees into her chest in an attempt to calm down.

She held tighter and tried to slow her breathing, after a few minutes she felt calm enough to move she crawled to the edge of her bed and climbed down the latter. She looked at her youngest sibling by a minute Anna the young girls shivered as sweat dripped down to cover her face.

"Anna wake up its just a dream." Maya said shaking the young girl when she did not respond she crawled into the bed and picked the girls limp body up and curled Anna into her chest. The door just then bursts open.

"I am scared Maya, He's back and he will try to take everyone from me." Her kid brother Akemi said walking to the bed and sitting next to his big sister resting his head on her arm.

_**'He must have had that bad dream again, well at least I did so I know my brothers not going crazy.' **_

Maya said lifting her arm allowing the boys head to fall in her lap she laid Anna back down on her other side. The twins she loved them with all of her hart she was there beacon of light there proof that tomorrow could be better.

They where more than that to Maya they where everything sure there was Mom, Dad and our Auntie's also our uncles and cousins but the twins where her cuddle bugs they never left her side.

Maya stroked her fingers threw Akemi's Light pink spiked hair and kissed his cheek. Then she cautiously got up and picked her brothers limp body in her arms then walked towards the door she touched the knob then pulled away because it was ice cold.

Thankfully she did not wake up Akemi she opened the door and then she walked across the small hall way to Akemi's room. It was painted a green color she walked towards the bed on the far right corner and pulled back the covers then laid her brother down before tucking him in she pulled out a piece of paper from his doodle pad and wote.

_**Akemi, **_

_**Everything is fine Me, Mom, Dad, Anna, and even you are save**_

_**Stop being a worrywart that's my job **_

_**We love you and we won't let you or Anna get hurt **_

_**If you don't stop worrying but I will hurt you **_

_**If you want some hot chocolate it's in the microwave **_

_**Love you **_

_**Maya **_

Then she tucked the paper in between his fingers. Then she quietly exited the room. She walked down the rest of the hallway when the living room opened in front of her. The two small brown leather couches and the chairs in a square no t.v and pillow's where everywhere including around the small coffee table.

Their small dog Gambia laid on the couch closest to the hallway got up and rubbed against her leg. Maya petted the dogs head and proceeded to the kitchen.

It was smaller than your normal kitchen the fridge was next to the only wall of oak cabinets the stove was about two inches to the let and the sink was on the far end. She walked into the kitchen then to the fridge.

the fridge only had a lot of salad and fruit vegetables any thing else that's healthy its in our fridge. The only non healthy thing we have is chocolate and that's dark chocolate, my parents both are sensei's at the dojo and Maya trains there so we are usually running around a lot.

Maya made hot chocolate sat down on one of the floor pillows in the living room and tried to draw the thing that wanted to take Anna away. Time seamed to fly by soon Maya dosed off. She did not know yet but the figure she drew was not only real but was more dangerous than any one could imagion.

* * *

"Maya, did you fall asleep out here." Maya's mother asked. Maya junked her head. "No mom Akemi woke me last night so I came out here I guess I must have fallen asleep." Maya explained not telling the whole truth but she did not think her mother was the wiser.

" Well I am about to go to the dojo and you father already left so can you take the twins to school. I know its not cool but…" "Its fine, I love taking the twins and I go to school one street over now so its not out of my way." Maya interrupted her mother.

"Well tell them I love them sweetie, there so lucky to have a sister like you." She said kissing Maya's head and ran out the door. Maya went to the restroom and she went to her room.

"Hay Anna school is today." I said Anna shot up. "Relay." She asked. "Yah get changed and I will see you in the living room k Hun." Maya said beginning to walk out of the room "Maya are you taking me to school or is mommy?" she asked standing up. "I am, mom probably will tomorrow." She said.

She left the room and walked to the next room she couldnt see Akemi.

"Akemi, Akemi where are you?" Maya panicked and looked every where. "AKEMI" she yelled. Akemi poked his head from under the bed and then ran behind Her. "I am scared he is close." Akemi explained. "Akemi I am here there is no need to be scared he wont hurt you ok you got to get changed for school." She left the room and went to the kitchen. I made some oatmeal for twins and heated up more hot chocolate.

Anna and Akemi came back out all dressed and ate I grabbed our backpacks and there hands after we put on our shoes and we walked down the street.

"Hay Maya, did you guys are back? We missed you so much." Raleigh said throwing her arms around my neck we have always been friends.

Our parents get along and she also has a younger sibling Hitaru who is the same age as the twins. "I missed you to Raleigh, but can you please let me breathe?" I asked pulling her grip and Raleigh let go but I didn't have long to breathe before my cousin Kenji hugged my waist.

"KENJI." Anna yelled holding her cousin's legs Kenji picked up his cousin and hugged her close.

"Anna I guess Akemi isn't the only fire cracker what's wrong bud?" Zane Another one Maya's cousin asked. "Nothing." He murmured I lowered my head and bent down next to him he threw his arms around my neck.

"Akemi." Cami Maya's yougest girl cousin whispered . "Where save." Maya whispered into Akemi's ear.

The older twin dropped his grip. Tara, J.T and Kai also joined our group soon we came to the elementary school.

"Akemi, Anna your back?" Hugari said almost tackling Akemi. "Anna, I missed you so much." Jana is hugging the smaller girl.

"Hay guys we have 2 minutes to get to school." Cami said over my shoulder. "Have a good day, Akemi and Anna remember to be at the field after school, Love you both. Stay out of trouble k." Maya said kissing the twin's head.

"Hay Guys and girls, lets run to school." Kenji said. "On you mark, get set, one, two, three,… GO." Taro said and we took off Kenji and Maya lead the group with J.T and Raleigh not too far behind Zane, Kai and Tara where one step behind and Cami brought up the rear yelling something none of us could hear let a less understand.

"Hay Kenji why don't we fall back with the others?" Maya asked jogging in place . Kenji did fall back but instead of catching up witheveryone he caught up with Taro they fell to the ground andTaro started wresting with Koji J.T tried to pull Taro off just turned around and punched J.T in the jaw and went back to punching Kenji.

"Hay that was uncalled for." Kai said pushing Taro to the ground.

"Maya." Zane said helping Koji up only to get tackled along with his cousin and thrown back to the ground with a thump. Maya turned around to see Cami standing in sock and J.T, Zane, Kai and Raleigh trying to lift Taro off Kenji.

Maya walked over and pulled Kenji out of the way of another punch causing Taro's hand to hit the concrete. J.T and the others backed off and went over to where Maya was standing.

"STOP. Can you two do anything but fight?" Maya screamed she usualy never yelled but it was there trird fight this week.

"Sorry Maya but he was in my way. And he did not apoligze" Taro said.

"What are we three. I would have said sorry if you didn't start punching me." Kenji yelled back.

"Everyone didn't have to gang up on me." Taro said turning his back. "If we didn't Kenji would be coughing up blood!" Zane exclaimed.

"Well where not In the school yard did you have to result to bloody knuckles?" Taro said holding his fist.

"You stopped didn't you. Next time don't start the fight cause I will finish it." Maya said

* * *

Later at school

Maya was sitting in class while Mr. Tasaru taught triangles again she sighed and took out her sketchpad. Just then Mrs. Macao came in the room. "Sorry to interrupt your class Mr. Tasaru but I kneed to talk to Miss. Amaya for a second." She said Maya got up.

'_What did I do now?'_

She asked her self as she followed Mrs. Macao into the hallway. "Amaya did you take the Anna to school today?" She asked when once they got in the hallway. "Yes I took her and Akemi to school why?" Maya asked confused.

"Oh that's not good, Well Amaya you see, Well Anna, She well She um never made it to school." The teacher said.

Maya sat down slowly and hugged her knees. "She's gone my baby sister is gone. I don't know where she is, she's only seven Mrs. Macao and she is gone." Maya said crying into her knees. Kenji either herd her and didn't care what the teacher said or found an excuse to leave.

"Maya what happened?" He asked throwing his arms around his weeping cousin.

"She's gone Kenji she is really gone." Kenji was taken back by his cousins weak words

she usually is strong, stopping the stupid fights he gets him self in withTaro but she is also sweet and caring seeing her not only cry but call out for help was more than rare it never happened.

He tightened his grip and moved her to a sitting on the ground leaning on him. "Its ok every thing is going to be ok." He said kissing her head. Mrs. Macao left to go back to the office. A few minutes later the bell rang J.T and Kai must have been at the door because once the bell rang Kai was carrying Kenji's backpack and J.T carried Mayas.

"What happened Maya?" J.T asked taking the younger girl from her cousin's arm and holding her small body close to his trying to calm her down. Kenji gave a look that said. 'Don't ask' and J.T took the hint. Raleigh must have seen them because she pushed J.T to the ground and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Cami and Taro weren't too far behind. "What happened" Cami whispered into Kenji's ear leaning on his am.

"Anna she well, she never showed up for school today." Kenji whispered loud enough for the four people huddled around him to hear

_**'we saw her go to school we where not even two inches away from the building when we left how did she not make it'**_ Kai thought

"WHAT." The sudden scream made even more people look at them. J.T covered Tara's mouth but his eyes where unexplainable and lost his lip trembled as trying not to cry his hands shook his knees buckled a tear slid down his cheek. He couldn't help but think a selfish thought.

_**'Jana was probably right next to her, did Anna get sick no she would have called some one or she wouldn't even have got up. Akemi should also feel sick if Anna dose they always get sick together it must be that there twin brother and sister. Akemi wouldn't let this situation get so out of hand if she was just sick. What if someone took her but who would want Anna she's a kid she is brave and strong almost as strong as her sister and Maya can beat the boy wrestling team all on one, well that's because she is smart. Anyway if someone wanted Jana, Hutaru, Akemi, or Anna. Jana would be the easiest she thinks no one is bad. Hutaru would be easy to he wouldn't swat a fly. Akemi would be harder because he can run. But Anna can kick butt and run it doesn't make sense.'**_

"Some one took her it wouldn't make sense any other way, but who would take Anna. Anna is probably the strongest of the younger kids who ever attacked had to be after her, if not then why would they not touch anyone else but Anna.

I think for now we need to try to get thew class our parents have to herd by now someone will pick us up. But where just gonna get in trouble if we skip class I don't think we need any more missing kids today even if where looking for the missing kid.

Sorry Maya but this creep could be any where in Japan by now even if we where to look for her alone we would be blinded we don't even know what direction he went or when he took her. I think it would be best if our parents handle this." Cami said sounding like her father.

They all went back to class after the recess bell rang they where worried about Anna questions like where is she? Is she still alive? Who would do this? What happened? Is this man also After Maya and Akemi?


	3. The DigiWhat

* * *

The Digiwhat

* * *

Digital World, Text, Anna

"LET GO OF ME." Anna yelled scrambling in the Grip of the thing that was holding her had she kicked back and the thing released her she again kicked and punched till he was on the ground. His master was ahead of them so it was the perfect time to excape.

She ran faster and faster she ran for freedom for her life.

Once she got a save distance away from her attacker she skidded to a stop. She looked around worriedly she then saw a tree and quickly climbed it half way then using training she Jumped from tree to tree with a type of grace she seamed to fly she came across a large ocean. _**'**_

_**He has to be close, but this ocean is to big to swim.' **_She looked up and saw a cliff _**'rockslideing'**_she climbed to the top. Then she jumped up and down until the edge broke. She then rock slid into the water the momentum from the cliff kept her skidding across the top of the ocean for a few minutes then the rock started to drowned.

Anna jumped and swam as fast as she could her backpack slowed her down but she couldn't lose it now then a big thing began to surface it looked like a whale she got onto its back. Tired from swimming about half of the distance of the ocean she rested on the Wales back. Luckily she was on a whalemon a wale type digimon and this one was headed for file island a place where people knew humans very well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000010000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Human world

Cami typed what the teacher said into the computer screan in class no one had come to pick them up and it was the last class of the day the bell rang and Cami turned off the computer but a screan popped up there was also a message.

_**It is time. **_

The message read Cami raised her eyebrows and begain to talk but the computer screen not only sucked Cami and Maya who was sitting next to her in but all of there friends. "AHHHHHHHHHH" They all screamed as they where falling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000010000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Digital world Text

THUMP. "Owe, Kenji can you get off of me?" Cami screamed pushing the other boy off. Everyone else laughed except Tara who Cami pushed Kenji on. When Cami noticed she two laughed Kenji sprang up blushing his cheeks where RED.

"Sorry Cami and Tara." He said Tara was just about to hit him but remembered what happened last time he looked at his now banged hand and growled lowly to him self as she stood to brush himself off.

"Where are we?" was hand and pulling him out of the way of a falling rock. "J.T you and the others Maya said her voice cracking anyone could tell she was holding back tears.

"You come to play with grumblemon think again **ROCK PUMBLE**" Grumblemon said while he punched the ground rocks flu every where. "What in the" Kenji said as he was pulled a side by J.T "What is that thing?" Tara said. "I don't think we want to know." J.T said plainly grabbing his cousin's hers get out of here NOW." Maya said pulling a branch off a tree. "But what about you?" Zane asked. "JUST GO." Maya screamed J.T grabbed Raleigh before she tripped over rocks.

They ran and ran until they could not see the battle then they took a breather and kept on running till there was no more land to run on. "What do we do next?" Cami said in a panic she was much like her mother in that way. "A cliff." J.T said "A cliff?" Kenji asked. "Go to the cliff." J.T said he was just about to run when the leaves ruffled

J.T looked back expecting to see Maya but instead Akemi ran out and grasped J.T's leg Hugari and Janna followed all hiding behind J.T then a bunch of little things that looked to be stuffed animals came out. "Theirs no need to be scared we are digital monsters digimon for short and more importantly we are your partners." One that looked like a dog but with a pink underbelly with a green circle in the middle with a type of design on it the rest of its fur was white with purple stripes.

"Yha Jana where partners so why are you scared of me." A cat like thing asked it had orange fur with brown stripes every where on its top but its under belly was white its two back paws where white and its two front ones where bigger and brown and what looked liked fake claws. J.T bent down to pet the cat.

"What's you name?" He asked. "Mikemon" the digimon answered. "Well Mikemon you see only big girls can have partners and Jana…" "I am two a big girl and I love my partner." Jana interrupted him hugging the Mikemon. I look of gratitude came over the cat like digimon.

"I love my digimon partner two." Akemi said bending down and touching the head of the little purple penguin now at his feet. "Well I love my digimon partner three." Hugaru said hugging the fox digimon who was as big as J.T was he had a white underbelly and light blue fur with leather belts everywhere.

"Lucemon is lucky to have a partner like you J.T, you two are much alike." An angel digimon said as she appeared from the trees she was taller than him she had long blond hair to her but and she whore a white short dress with knee boots she had some type of writing on her leg She had blue bands arownd her wist and ancles.

"My name is Lucamon, You have meet Jana's partner Mikemon, Penguinmon is Akemi's partner, Staribmon is Hugaru's, and Physemon is Kai's . This is Cami's partner Neemon, Kenji's partner Crabmon, Taro's partner Snowagumon, Zane's partner Lopmon, Raleigh's partner Tarpimon (purple version of Patamon, very different though.)

As I said I am Lucamon Maya's and Lucemon is yours. Anna also has a digimon that has not yet been introduced to us." Lucamon explained J.T just stared in amazement then a crash was heard.

"No, Akemi Kenji is on the cliff with the others take the digimon and you, Hugaru and Jana go." J.T said pushing the younger kids towards the cliff.

Akemi turned around to protest but J.T was running to the forest. "Penguinmon we have to help J.T no one else is leaving. Jana take the others to the cliff Akemi said about to run. "Wait Mikemon is a champion so why don't I go he's my brother. I can make sure he doesn't kill himself." Jana protested.

"Fine but it's a cliff remember rock sliding?" Akemi asked. "Yha but that's a big cliff." Jana said. "And rock sliding only work for solid surfaces not water." Hugaru pointed out. "Its our best bet if any thing happens and we are not there rock slide." Akemi said before they parted ways.

Jana ran towards the forest and watching her step from the falling rocks. "J.T" she yelled going deeper and deeper into the forest.

"HELP" Maya yelled as she was thrown back and skidded across the ground and landed in front of Jana. "Maya, what happened. J.T, J.T, PLEASE J.T I NEED YOUR HELP." She yelled and but Mayas head on her knees.

"Mikemon you have to find J.T." she said to the little digimon. "I am going to get Maya out of the forest some how remember rock slide if you don't see us." Jana said lifting Maya's arms around her shoulders and trying to carry the bigger girl her legs got tired and every muscle in her body hurt but she would not give up she kept on going until she was out of the forest.

Her legs gave in and she fell. "LUCAMON" she yelled before she hit the ground.

* * *

"LUCAMON," the sound echoed and Lucamon stopped and turned around to see Jana covered in dirt and laying face first in the dirt with Maya her partner next to her "Maya" she said as she flu down to the young girl and her own partner.

'Lucemon the digidestend are here and J.T needs help stop following and get to the forest near the ocean now'

Lucamon thought well really told Lucemon because if angel digimon are as good of friends as they where they can talk from miles away actually from server to text. The Fareast contents in the digital world but sense both where on Text it was very easy to communicate.

The large rookie landed gracefully next to her partner she picked up Jana and Maya in her arms and flu to the top of the cliff.

Physemon must have introduced everyone because they where now each starring at there partners in amazement. She sat Maya on the cliff gaining the gaze of Raleigh and Kenji as she arose. Tara and Kai's gaze where also glued to the angel digimon soon all of the children where starring at her in amazement.

"Wow an angel." Cami said. "How can a angel be seen?" Kai asked. "She's a digimon." Akemi said. "Digimon can be angles, Wow, can they be anything?" Kenji asked Crabmon.

"Kinda, well yes really." Crabmon answered. "AHH SOME HELP HERE." They herd Mikemon scream from the forest "Mikemon" Jana said about to run but she was stopped by Lucamon who sat her next to Tara. They where about to charge when Grumblemon jumped up onto the cliff swinging his club like a toy

Lucamon again picked up Maya and flu towards the forest. "Grate this guy do we have to fight him." Snowagumon said. "No we wont Snowagumon we just have to get him mad." Hugaru said as he walked towards the digimon Akemi did the same.

Grumblemon hit his club against the ground sending the pieces of the cliff flying. "Let's rock slide." Penguinmon said jumping on one every one followed. (They where all pretty good at this from last summer when they went rock sliding they where going to sled but there was no snow in the middle of winter who a thunk. So they rock slid instead it was Tara's dad's idea and he was hurt the worse from it.)

"WAHOO" Kenji and Tara screamed they saw the water approaching and a worried look came across their faces Cami almost peed her self and Raleigh laughed. "And uncle Tai said we couldn't take it to the next level." She laughed as she grabbed a hanging tree branch and flung her self to a near by ledge everyone followed.

Now they where on two different ledges on top of the other the younger kids, Raleigh and all the digimon on one Cami, Kai, Kenji, Zane and Tara on the other. "Well Raleigh now what do we do? Huh genius?" Cami said. "Hay you're the one that got us stuck here." Raleigh shot back.

Akemi sat down while the two-bickered Hugaru and Jana joined him as much as they loved the older kids they got annoying Physemon must have noticed she came over to Hugari. "Do those two ever stop fighting." Neemon complained. "You should hear Tara and Kenji fight, well really see it turns ugly fast." Jana said she loved her cousin but he had some weird motives when it came to what fights you should and should not fight. "Wow can you guys do any thing humans are weird." Physemon said.

"Why don't we just climb down to the next ledge?" Staribmon said Raleigh looked at her brother's digimon in shock other than Maya and occasionally J.T no one tried to stop their fights.

"Good Idea" Cami said theirs also a cave we can use that to hide in. "Talk about an attude adjustment." Jana murmured under her breath. "The digimon went down first then the little kids then Raleigh they got in the cave fast. "Pepper Ball" Snowagumon said making a fire ball and lighting up the torches in a hidden hallway.

"Well know we know what way to go." Physemon said scarsticly. "Yha Snowagumon why don't you make a sign saying Humans this way." Crabmon joked. "Hay I don't see any of you coming up with ideas." Snowagumon shot back. "Make your self at home they will fight for hours and Lucemon or Lucamon are here to end it." Penguinmon said sitting down.

The bickering went on for a good half-hour. Then the Children joined in and it went on what seamed like forever.

**"IF YOU GUYS HAVENT FORGOT J.T IS STILL UP THERE WE DON'T KNOW THAT THING THAT WANTS TO KILL US IS AND EVEN THOUGH I TRUST LUCAMON WE DON'T KNOW WHERE MAYA IS AND THE LAST TIME WE SAW HER SHE WAS UNCONOUS, AND ON TOP OF THAT ANNA IS STILL MISSING!"** Jana yelled over everyone else they all looked at her.

"The fire is already gone you have been bickering so long." Akemi pointed out. "Well umm." Both Snowagumon and Tara said at the same time. "I am sorry, Guys there right where not fixing anything bye fighting. I think we should try to find every everyone and get home." Kenji said. "How do you suspect we do that." Cami said rudely.

"Hay I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Raleigh shot other than Maya Kenji was her best friend and Cami her worst enemy they are a lot alike but they never got along. With was weird sense there parents where good friends. "Yha get out of here now every Mon for himself or herself." Neemon said.

"Split up are you stupid theirs strength in numbers. "But we would have a better chance if we all split up instead of one large group we could split to four smaller ones one tries to find where J.T went another Anna, Maya or to find a portal." Crabmon said just like Kenji try to make every one happy. "Bad idea with out digivice's we cant digivolve we need to stick together." Physemon pointed out. "What are digivice's?" Kenji asked.

Jana stood up and exited the cave quietly Akemi and his digimon followed on her heals and Hugari was not two far behind. Jana climbed the rocks. "Why are we following her?" Penguinmon asked over Akemi's shoulder. "She's our friend and with out Mikemon she can't fight we need to keep an eye on her." Hugari explained while also climbing the rocks. "What if that creeps still there?" Staribmon asked. "Well then we will fight." Akemi said simply when they got up they saw something they never expected .....

_**To be continued. **_


	4. A New Enemy

_**A/n**_ – I changed Lucemon's Attacks to fit the story better. So you will see what they are. Yha there parents never told them about the digital world and Season 4 happened years before this story you will see why that's important later. For now on with the story. Please R&R I need ideas.

A new Enemy

He threw a limp Jana to the ground. "Hah pathetic little children Genni expects them to save the digital world. I am Discussed they run away from a weakling such as Grumblemon but they are expected to fight the master. Ha" The angel digimon taunted. " **Light Nail**." Staribmon yelled as he sliced up the angel digimon with his claws on both arms that radiate with light.

The angel was taken back. "Not bad for a rookie. Maybe I under estimated you " He said "Well try this on for size **Ice Prism**" Penguinmon said as he shot ice from its beak at the angel who moved his hand and blocked the attack. "Now I would except that from an intraing digimon but a rookie pitiful." He said.

"We meat again Lucemon Chaos Mode, don't you have anything better two do than attack Digidestend?" Another digimon who resembled Lucamon said but it had Orange bands around its wrist and ankles where Lucamon where Blue.

"Digidestend, more like waist of flesh don't you agree Lucemon. You was once said an Opponent who fights blindly is not a waist of a fight and of breath is that not true?" Lucemon Chaos Mode asked. "Yes but I think what he said is, 'A digimon who fights beneath him for fun is a waist of breath and fight the same goes for the digimon who fought blindly.'" Lucamon said appearing form the far field with Mikemon in her grasp.

"Lucamon I should have known you wouldn't be far. So you expect me to run in fear of the Celestial's but yet I stand here for you see My friends I am not scared of two rookies even if they are Celestial's. Oh yes, Tell Ophanimon that, or actually now she's just Gatomon, Lilithmon was off target or your precious light would have to deal with her partner being reverted to an egg. Any way tell her that no mater how much hope her friend has he two will fall at The Seven Great Demon Lords hands." Lucemon chaos mode said J.T's Lucemon charged only to be restrained by Lucamon.

"Do not fight from anger. It shall make you as bad as him" She whispered into his ear. Lucemon Chaos mode smiled and left.

Jana stood up. "Yha run." She yelled pounding her fnt in the air Mikemon ran to the comfort of her partner. "Jana" He yelled jumping into her arms. "Mikemon I missed you." Jana said hugging the small champion. "Jana?" J.T said as he emerged from the cliff with Maya still unconches and in his arms.

Lucamon picked her partner up and Lucemon moved near his. "Jana" he said tears in his eyes his little sister was ok, But still where was everyone else.

"Lucamon what happened to Maya?"Akemi asked everyone looked at the angel digimon who looked at Jana. "My guess is direct hit from Grumblemon she skidded across the ground for as far as I could see." Jana said raising her hands to the fact she had no idea. "

Where are the others?" J.T asked "Well you see." Jana started, "there in a cave that's below us." Hugari interrupted "they have been fighting for hours some time I wonder if they will ever get along." Akemi finished.

"How did they get below us?" Lucemon asked J.T looked up at his partner who he didn't notice before "ROCKSLIDEING" Penguinmon cheered. "Jana that's unsafe I know we can rockslide, but into water what where you thinking." J.T scolded.

"I am sorry please don't be mad, but, but if I would have not I would have been face to face with Grumblemon alone I could not do that maybe with Mikemon but not alone." Jana said throwing her arms around J.T's neck it was clear the little girl did not want her brother to hate her when she followed everyone else.

J.T picked the little girl up in his arms. "I am not mad at you I could never be mad at you, it just I want to be save Rock sliding, Cliff diving, Sky diving, or anything else uncle tai has showed us. I love you to much to watch you get hurt." He said

"Right know we have to find a way home where probably in trouble already Jana you and your friends have to promise me something's ONE don't tell mommy and daddy or aanyone about Mikemon. (No he dose not still call them mommy and daddy he just calls them that around Jana.) AND two Akemi this goes mostly for you, don't tell anyone about this world it would cause a mutiny and we don't want anyone else being in this situation do we?" J.T said sitting Jana down.

"No but if I cant tell my parents how do we explain Maya?" Akemi asked. "She fell and bumped her head at soccer practice." J.T said hesitantly.

"You want us to LIE." Hugari said in amazement "As much as I hate lying we don't really have a choice, We cant even think of getting home until we find the others though." J.T pointed out "If our parents found out they would freak. All I can say is tonight is going to be anything but calm." He continued. "Well we can climb." Akemi said.

"Again with the dangerous ideas but it might be the only thing that will work. Jana you Hugaru and Akemi go with the digimon to find a portal I find everyone else." J.T said, "Why can't I go with you?" Jana pleaded tugging on her brother's shirt.

"I am not letting anyone get hurt remember." J.T said he bend down to Jana's level and put his hands on her shoulder. "Look I can't trust the boys to be alone who knows what they will do. I wont be long if what you say is true it wont take long at all to find them, We need a portal so we can get home quickly though so I can trust you right." J.T asked Jana was overjoyed bye her brother's faith in her she almost ran to Mikemon's said. "Lets go boys and Lucamon the portal is not going to find itself." She said and everyone followed her.

J.T laughed he loved being not only close to his sister but his cousin and the twins two. it was amusing to see how they acted when He and Maya taught them the Double pinky swear. They thought they where being sworn in to a club.

The thought made him laugh now when all of the kids get together it's a tradition. With that thought he walked closer to the edge and his first feet and hand holes he slowly scotched off the edge of the cliff and grabbed the hand hole just in time even though it almost tore his shoulder. He brought his feet up to there respected spots and then slowly descended the steep cliff he saw a two ledges and a branch that lead to each.

He got low enough to reach the first branch by jump. He jumped and grabbed the first branch but then it broke and he fell over the second. "Owe" He said softly as he jumped to the second ledge. "And theirs a cave. He said stopping and pulling out his flashlight he always kept in his pocket lately there had been a lot of power outages so he kept it handy then he entered the cave.

With Jana's Group

"Lucemon where will the portal take us? I mean you said where you came from but we came from the car we where with Uncle Matt and then we where here." Jana Asked tugging on the angel digimon wings he did not care like J.T he loved his partners sister and knew she meant him no harm.

"Well my guess is you will end up back in the car how that will happen I do not know. To tell you the truth I don't know how we will open the portal with out a digivice." Lucemon said hoisting the young girl on his back Mikemon also climbed on he took Hugari and Staribmon in his arms. Lucamon hoisted Akemi and Penguinmon on her own back and they took to the air.

"Lucemon that digimon earlier you called him, Lucemon Chaos Mode but aren't all angels good? And why is he called Lucemon to? Also why did you call him friend?" Jana asked.

"No unfortunately not all angles are good but there is many who is on our side and will help in our fight. To answer your second question, there are many Lucemon even though they are rare, Mikemon, Lucamon who are also rare actually I have only met one, Staribmon and even Penguinmon we all have different personalities yet we all look the same. Lucemon Chaos Mode was once a Lucemon but by letting his hart become corrupted by darkness his Champion form is a dark digimon. And your third even if his hart has been corrupted by darkness he is still a Celestial Digimon and we treat eachother with respect all Celestial's good or not are our friends." Lucemon explained.

"Dose that mean you can become Lucemon Chaos Mode but your nice aren't you." Akemi asked worriedly Lucamon smiled.

"Yes Akemi he is nice and no matter what Lucemon Chaos mode did to become a fallen angel Lucemon will not, Yet a digimon that falls from grace and finds its way back is stronger than one who has done no wrong." Lucamon said Lucemon took her words to hart just because a Lucemon before me killed innocent digimon and tried to take over the world, I will not, I am strong if I could only convince my head to listen to my hart.

"Yha it takes a brave person to ride a horse but it takes a braver one to get back on once it has fallen." Hugari said. "Spoken like a true idiot." Jana joked. "HAY" Hugari moaned the digimon laughed at there antics.

"hah very funny, Also very pathetic like a cry for help." Lucemon and Lucamon jerked there heads only to see "Leviamon," Lucemon growled.

"Lucamon take the digidestend as far away from here as you can." Lucemon said. "But Lucemon I…." "NOW" Lucemon yelled Lucamon did as she was told Jana and Hugaru jumped on her back and she flu to the safety of the forest. She lowed to the ground laying Maya on some leaves.

"Look do you trust Me and Lucemon to keep you save?" Lucamon asked. "Yes but…" "No buts I need you to do something," Lucamon interrupted Jana's sentence. "What" Akemi asked. "Run leave Maya here and run don't look back no matter what happens you have to run." Lucemon said.

"Leave Maya." Hugaru said in shock. "If you stay your in dang

er I will protect Maya with my life for it is my destiny and my duty to my partner please do not worry." Lucamon said hugging the young children before taking to the air to help her friend fight. Leaving the Younger digidestend behind was hard she wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

**_A/N - my shortest chapter yet but they will get more intrusting i promise just give ideas. _**

**_Thank you Finse_****_ for revewing and i went back and tryed to space it out more i hope you can understand better. _**


End file.
